A great variety of cleaning compositions have been described in the art. Indeed, compositions for cleaning hard surfaces, especially for hard surfaces found in bathrooms, such as sanitary fittings (e.g., toilet bowls), bathroom tiles, etc., are already known in the art.
Examples of compositions known in the art include liquid acidic cleaning compositions suitable for cleaning hard surfaces comprising a persulfate bleaching agent (EP-A-0 598 694), or liquid, thickened toilet bowl cleaning compositions comprising a sulphonate surfactant and a quaternary ammonium surfactant (EP-A-0 832 964), or acidic toilet bowl cleaning compositions comprising sulphuric acid and a specific chelating agent (EP-A-0 729 901).
Even though, the currently known compositions according to the above cited art provide a good performance with regard to cleaning performance, it has been found by consumer research that the cleaning performance of the compositions can be further improved. Indeed, consumers are looking for cleaning compositions that not only clean hard surfaces treated therewith but also that said surfaces remain clean over a significant period of time after first being cleaned with such a cleaning composition.
Indeed, surfaces found in bathrooms in general and toilet bowl surfaces in particular are subject to significant resoiling with soils, such as feces, biofilm (bacteria, fungi, algae, and the like), soap scum, etc., and/or limescale build-up and/or mineral encrustation build-up after an initial cleaning action.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a composition for cleaning a surfaces, wherein said composition provides excellent overall cleaning performance on the surfaces treated therewith and renders said surfaces less prone to resoiling, limescale build-up and/or mineral-encrustation build-up.
It has now been found that the above objective can be met by a composition according to the present invention.
Advantageously, the compositions as described herein may be used to clean surfaces made of a variety of materials like glazed and non-glazed ceramic tiles, enamel, stainless steel, Inox®, Formica®, vinyl, no-wax vinyl, linoleum, melamine, glass, plastics and plastified wood.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the compositions according to the present invention have the ability to provide long lasting shine to the surface they have cleaned.
A further advantage is that this composition can provide an antibacterial action while cleaning.